Talk:Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz/@comment-171.5.66.157-20140905094044
Now that everyone is raging about yggdra being this and that, it is suffice to say that Yggdra is just "Normal". Yggdra is not the only one who slays thousands of people to invade other country. Or are you saying that Karona's people and soldiers just let Bronquia's army marched through without a fight? So the best conclusion would be that Yggdra just die in Bronquia's Invasion? Now that's just plain wrong, wishing someone to die just so a peace can be achieved. That's no different from the reason that Nessiah(was it Nessiah?) used to motivate Gulcasa to invade Fantasinia in the first place. Someone is standing in the way of the peaceful world? Can't talk them down? Kill them. That's how both sides do things, else Nessiah's plan would fail. How did the Fantasinia's invasion on Bronquia any different from The Bronquia's on Fantasinia? Yggdra believed that the existence of Bronquia is a threat to the peace of Fantasinia (and that's kind of true, considering Brongaa business.) Gulcasa believed Fantasinia's rulers are in the way of his ideal world. (Whether it is true or not doesn't matter. The fact still remains that he "believed" so.) And don't forget that Nessiah staged ALL THAT and more. I kind of like him because of this. And I'd kill Gulcasa too if (I believes) he tries to awaken the dragon that could envelope the whole world in hellfire; Good intention or not. (Actually, as far as I know, Gulcasa himself never believed that Yggdra is evil, and he would still sacrifice her, as a "necessay evil" deed, and that is neither right nor wrong. At the very end, he stated that he will "remember Yggdra's stronger heartbeat that crushed his army's own". I think that is the entire point of this game, summed up in one quote.) Shouldn't it be suffice to say that "each person has "their own brand of justice(EOIII)" (Emelone)". Everyone of you also has a brand of your own, most of what is here seems to side with Gulcasa. The game tried to portray the gray morality of war, and also the gray morality of the player (you and me), who would probably either pick sides with Gulcasa, Yggdra, or none. And I think you should believe that (because if the game itself is not to be belived, then what is?). Now that is out of the way, shouldn't we think about how thing's could've gone differently? I'd say that all of it is just a chain of events resulting from and in one another. When someone takes action, others would respond. That's how the world works. From BF1-17, Yggdra tried to liberate her own country, which is actually a valid reason, except that it comes with the mission to exact revenge on Gulcasa (which killed off any chance of peaceful conclusion), and we see how she should've never done that in BF18. Let's say, if someone manage to stop Yggdra from running off to Gulcasa (not necessarily Kylier, ANYONE), the Royal Army might manages to talk her down from being hellbent on avenging her father and mother. (And don't go saying that "That will never happens because she's so mad and evil." You don't know until the creator says so.) Most of the evil nobles were probably executed by Bronquia at that point (Gulcasa would make sure of that.) Durant would not disobey Yggdra if she still insists on going after Gulcasa, but Milanor would be sure to use force if necessary, and Durant wouldn't stop him either. If she did not go after Gulcasa, she won't be captived. Then from BF18 on won't happen. Gulcasa might not try to awaken Brongaa. Fantasinia and Bronquia "might" be able to settle their dispute after that. That is, if Nessiah allow it. (He likes Gulcasa, so he might decide that the revenge on Hector could wait and let the guy have his peace.) (You could write an entire fanfiction on this; I might.) Or all of that might not be possible because of certain circumstances, and all that was just being naive (like the angel Aries once was), but there're still other routes, shame that it is already too late, like many of the historical "mistakes" we've learned in and out of classes. In the midst of the war, all people could do is fight. Even everyone's beloved Garlot/Gulcasa is not exempted from this. Now that I think about it, how did ALL OF THIS happened in the first place? Obviously not because of just Yggdra and Gulcasa, or even Nessiah. Hector? The god who created the seven Magi? Something is just never meant to be, the Bronquia-Fantasinia war is staged by Nessiah, but without Nessiah Garlot would not succeed in taking down the former Bronquia emperror. You should acknowledge that the only ones who could see that the entire war is WRONG are only us, the players, who read the history since long past, and can never be made right again. And then my grammar is so messed up that no one would read the entire thing. Damn.